


Записки сумасшедшего

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Переехав на новую квартиру, Стив купил себе холодильник. Однако тот оказался с сюрпризом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Записки сумасшедшего

**Author's Note:**

> Для феста "Inctober в Хреноугольнике", ключ: freeze

Октябрь 8, 1993 14:15  
Меня зовут Стив, и я сумасшедший… нет, не так  
Сегодня мне привезли холодильник… еще хуже  
Меня зовут Стив, месяц назад я устроился на работу помощником архитектора, в честь этого исполнил давнюю мечту и снял квартиру-студию в Бруклине. Через две недели хозяйский холодильник приказал долго жить и я купил новый. Сегодня его привезли.  
Грузчики очень торопились, поэтому оставили коробку прямо у порога и уехали. Я срезал картон и попытался сдвинуть холодильник с места. Сначала получалось неплохо, но потом на пути оказалась ножка стола, и мы с холодильником полетели на пол. К счастью, рядом, а не друг на друга. От удара отвалился пенопласт и хлопнула верхняя дверца. Задняя решетка, однако, даже не погнулась, и, окрыленный надеждой (холодильник стоит недешево!), я решил проверить, что уцелело внутри.  
Но, открыв дверцу, я, честно говоря, обалдел. Вместо полок внутри оказалось сплошное стекло — в смысле, стеклянная стенка, за которой клубился пар. Над тем местом, где полагалось быть морозильной камере, мигали какие-то лампочки, а рядом цифры. Десять секунд спустя я догадался, что идет обратный отсчет.  
И вместо того, чтобы вызвать полицию, я сижу и пишу эти строки. Осталось меньше двух минут. Бомба взорвалась бы от удара, так я утешаю себя. Мне-то все равно, а вот соседей жалко. Впрочем, саперы все равно не успели бы приехать.

22:10  
Чувствую себя героем триллера. Да уж, герой боевика из меня бы не получился.  
Когда на экране высветилось четыре нуля, стекло медленно поползло в сторону, клубы белесого пара поднялись к потолку и тут же рассеялись. В холодильнике лежал труп. Я стоял над ним и думал какую-то чушь: наверное, так главари мафии возвращают ФБР раскрытых агентов. Или: инопланетяне украли человека, препарировали его, а теперь вернули обратно. Или в будущем изобрели путешествия во времени, но эксперимент пошел не по плану. Жалко.  
Я решил, что пора все же вызывать полицию, но стоило повернуться к трупу спиной, как послышались странные звуки. Черт, не знаю, почему я не выскочил в окно. Труп дернулся, как на электрическом стуле: раз, другой, третий. Потом начал извиваться и трястись. Ладно, подумал я, ладно. Никогда не слышал, чтобы людей замораживали как индейку, но мало ли, чего я не слышал? Куда важнее — дышать. Медленно. Только приступа мне не хватало.  
Этот зомби сел… сел в своем гробу и тут же согнулся пополам от кашля. Я было схватился за ингалятор, но выкашляв комок зеленоватой слизи, он задышал ровнее. По щекам текли слезы. Рефлексы, наверное.  
Пока я размышлял о рефлексах, зомби открыл глаза — взгляд у него был мутный. Не спрашивайте, почему я не позвонил в скорую. Сумасшедший, помните? Вместо этого я налил из фильтра стакан воды и протянул зомби. Движения его были дерганными, рука кое-как обхватила стакан, стиснула непослушными пальцами и понесла ко рту. Глоток, другой… Вода фонтаном вырвалась из его горла, залив пол. «Ничего, — тупо сказал я. — Ничего».  
Потом зомби пробило крупной дрожью и затрясло, задергало, как в лихорадке. Я принес одеяло и осторожно набросил ему на плечи. Только тогда заметил, что одно плечо — из металла. Мелкие пластины, как чешуя. Час от часу не легче. Может, он сам инопланетянин? Но нет, пальцы правой руки, вцепившиеся в одеяло, казались вполне человеческими. Так мы и сидели, я на краешке стула, зомби в гробу. Трясло обоих: его от холода, меня от запоздалого шока.  
Серые глаза его постепенно очистились от мути. Теперь они внимательно следили за каждым моим движением. «Вылезай оттуда, — сказал я, чтобы побороть неловкость. — Вот, на диван». Зомби моргнул — и в следующий миг уже стоял рядом с гробом, чуть покачиваясь. Три чеканных шага, и он сел на мой диван, который глубоко прогнулся под его весом.  
«Меня зовут Стив, — сказал я ему. — А тебя?»  
Он, похоже, не понял, и я ткнул себя пальцем в ребра.  
«Стив», — потом показал на него.  
Он нахмурился и проскрежетал что-то похожее на «Зольдат». «Хоть не инопланетянин», — мысленно вздохнул я.  
«Ты из Германии?»  
Он испуганно вздрогнул. Потом разлепил губы и спросил:  
«Где?»  
«Соединенные штаты, — ответил я. — Америка».  
Это он понял и кивнул, показывая, что принял к сведению. Больше ничего добиться не удалось: как Зольдат-зомби попал в холодильник, он не имел ни малейшего понятия, да и вообще понимал с пятого на десятое, и отвечал с незнакомым акцентом. Но он точно не из Германии.  
Со второго раза удалось напоить его водой. Осушив три стакана, он продолжил следить за мной. Это беспокоило. Назло своим страхам я съел сэндвич и уселся за рабочий чертеж. Когда поднял голову, Зольдат смотрел в окно. Ничего интересного там не было, кирпичная стена и пожарная лестница соседнего здания, однако смотрел он сосредоточенно, с полной отдачей, будто задание выполнял.  
Я пишу так подробно, чтобы уложить сегодняшний день в голове и, если очень повезет, наконец-то заснуть. Снотворное не принял, чувствую, что не поможет. Зольдат спит на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Хорошо, что завтра суббота. Надо подумать, чем его накормить.

Октябрь 9, 1993  
Когда успели изобрести столько видов детского питания? Честно говоря, я побоялся оставлять Зольдата одного и заказал доставку по телефону. Впервые в жизни пригодился один из каталогов, которыми забивают наши почтовые ящики.  
Когда свистнул дверной звонок, Зольдат вздрогнул, но тут же снова застыл.  
Он не знал с какой стороны берутся за ложку, хотя сразу ухватил принцип, когда ему показал. Пюре ему не понравилось, ни один из предложенных вариантов. Пришлось варить молочный порошок, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Выпил четыре стакана. Не стошнило.  
Благодарить его не учили. Я тоже учителем не нанимался.  
Начинаю сомневаться, человек ли он вообще. Туалет его удивил. Кран в ванной тоже. Волосы висят как сосульки, но оставлять его в душе одного не хочется. На металлическом плече нарисована красная звезда. Советский союз, похоже. Может, сбежал от кровавого коммунистического режима? Но по телевизору говорили, что Союза уже нет, есть Россия и много других стран, и там теперь никого не угнетают. Хотя кто знает, сколько лет назад его заморозили?  
Спросил. Он сам не знает тоже. В Советский союз возвращаться не хочет. Решено, в полицию не звоню.  
Гроб задвинул в угол и накрыл покрывалом. Заказал холодильник в другой фирме, надеюсь, в этот раз обойдется без сюрпризов. Хватит и одного.

Октябрь 11, 1993  
Делать нечего, с утра пошел на работу. Строго-настрого велел не подходить к электроприборам, ничего не ломать, дверь не открывать никому. Зольдат смотрел куда-то за мое плечо и молчал. Надеюсь, обойдется.  
В обед не выдержал, набрал домашний номер. Трубку взяли, но ничего не было слышно, даже дыхания. «Держись, — сказал я. — Скоро приду». Не знаю, зачем я это сказал. Не похоже, чтобы Зольдату нужно было мое присутствие.  
На мой приход он никак не отреагировал. Только посмотрел внимательно и отвернулся обратно к окну.  
Пять стаканов. В банке осталось меньше половины. И три еще на ужин выпьет.

Октябрь 14, 1993  
Не знаю, что бы я ответил, спроси кто-нибудь, зачем я приютил русского беженца. Уходить он явно не собирается. По-прежнему вздрагивает от громких звуков. Слушается беспрекословно. Как солдат.  
На «Солдата» он тоже откликается.  
Раньше после работы я отправлялся бродить по улицам: просто незачем было возвращаться в квартиру. Один раз спас девушку от хулиганов, начальник спросил, откуда фингал. Думал: черт, мне двадцать семь лет, а в гости пойти не к кому.  
Теперь из офиса в супермаркет — и домой. Видел рекламу каш быстрого приготовления. Надо будет купить.

Октябрь 20, 1993  
Пока я был на работе, Солдат научился вставлять кассеты в магнитофон. Когда я вошел, играл Модерн Токинг. Солдат сидел на своем диване, расслабленно прикрыв глаза, но услышав шаги, тут же вскочил и вытянулся в струнку. Взгляд за плечо. Губы сжаты.  
На потрясающе умный вопрос «ты чего?» он ответил не сразу. Потом выдавил: «Н-нарушение приказа. Готов понести наказание».  
Твою же мать. Коммунизм, чтоб его.  
Сказал, что наказывать не собираюсь. Не поверил. Тогда велел отправляться в душ и вымыть наконец свою сальную башку. Сам ушел обратно в супермаркет, давно хотел купить ему одежду и обувь. Засаленные тапки пятнадцатого размера, найденные в шкафу, пора было выбрасывать.  
В общем, ерунда получилась. Когда я вернулся, Солдат стоял навытяжку посреди комнаты: абсолютно голый, по плечам стекали струйки от мокрых волос. Зубы он стиснул, чтобы не стучали. У меня челюсть отвалилась, стоял, наверное, с полминуты, не зная, то ли орать на него, то ли жалеть, потом спохватился и кинулся в ванную за полотенцем.  
Стыдно стало — ужас как. Растер его до красноты, натянул трусы, штаны, майку, рубашку и свитер (рубашка на металлическую руку едва налезла, а вот огромный пушистый свитер с высоким воротом — то, что доктор прописал). Носки махровые. От полноты чувств включил обогреватель.  
Чай пошел за милую душу. Я сидел и как дурак пялился на его руки, живую и металлическую, которые бережно обнимали пузатую кружку. Это была моя любимая кружка. Теперь она будет Солдата.  
Старую его одежду порезал на куски и выкинул в мусорный бак.  
Когда уже легли спать, я все-таки объяснил ему, что музыку слушать можно. И даже нужно, если ему хочется. А еще есть, пить, ходить в туалет и пользоваться гребаной горячей водой, когда принимаешь гребаный душ. Солдат не ответил. Стыдно.

Октябрь 27, 1993  
Он до сих пор почти не разговаривает. Смотрит в стену. Если включить телевизор — смотрит в телевизор, но без особой охоты. Читать то ли не умеет, то ли не хочет, книги лежат на столе как я их положил. Хотя у меня все книги про войну, может, ему неинтересно.  
Купил на распродаже старый англо-русский словарь, подумал, вдруг поможет?  
Но услышав дружелюбное «Dobroe utro, Soldat», он весь передернулся и уставился в стену, забыв про остывающий чай.  
Блин, я просто хотел его порадовать.

Ноябрь 5, 1993  
Солдат любит сладкое. Кроме шоколадок. На вопрос «почему» буркнул что-то про куратора и задание. Даже думать об этом не хочу. Батончики, впрочем, ему нравятся.

Ноябрь 9, 1993  
Солдат отломил половину Сникерса и предложил мне. Спросил, что такое аллергия. Я подробно объяснил. По-моему, он за меня расстроился.  
Заодно объяснил про астму, гастрит, сколиоз и бессонницу.

Ноябрь 15, 1993  
Спросил Солдата, не хочет ли он выйти на улицу. Отказался.  
Между прочим, книги он все-таки читает. Мои уже перебрал. Сходил в библиотеку, принес ему еще.

Декабрь 1, 1993  
С тех пор как умерла мама, при виде первой же украшенной к Рождеству витрины меня накрывала депрессия. Венки и олени нагоняли тоску, от вездесущих Санта-Клаусов хотелось лезть на стену.  
Сегодня съездил на Брайтон-бич, купил маленькую искусственную елку. Украшали, правда, по-американски, красно-белыми тросточками, но Солдат доволен. От конфет его губы становятся ярко-малиновыми. Жаль, у меня нет фотоаппарата.

Декабрь 20, 1993  
На распродажи смотрю спокойно. Самый дурацкий в мире свитер с оленями я уже купил.

Декабрь 24, 1993  
Свитер Солдату понравился. Ему, как ни странно, идет. А еще я купил видеомагнитофон, не знаю даже, ему или себе. Нам. Помнится, в соседнем квартале есть видеопрокат.

Январь 3, 1994  
Пока я чистил зубы, на кухонном столе откуда ни возьмись появились аккуратно завернутые сэндвичи. Солдат делает вид, что он тут не при чем.  
В отместку принес ему пирожных.

Январь 5, 1994  
Добрался наконец до проката. Взял восемь кассет.  
Как пользоваться видеомагнитофоном, Солдат разобрался быстрее меня. Выглядел самодовольно.

Январь 7, 1994  
Солдат смотрит «Мост слишком далеко» в пятнадцатый раз. Я уходил на работу — он смотрел, вернулся — на экране то же самое. Глаза сухие, губы шевелятся, но слов не разобрать.  
Когда я спросил прямо, он прошептал: «Я там был».  
Думал, может, на съемках? Проверил, нет, в семьдесят седьмом мы с ним под стол пешком ходили. Что уж говорить про сорок четвертый?  
Сел смотреть вместе с ним, уснул. Проснулся от глухого шепота: «Меня зовут Баки».  
На ночь укутал его одеялом потеплее. Баки.

Январь 9, 1994  
Сдаем проект, все бегают в мыле. Ночь не спал.

Январь 10, 1994  
Вырубился прямо над чертежом. Глухое бормотание ввинчивалось в мозг как штопор и в конце концов заставило-таки разлепить глаза.  
Баки ворочался на диване, одеяло валялось на полу. Губы непрерывно шевелились. Я подошел ближе.  
«Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, личный номер три два пять пять семь ноль три восемь, сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…»  
Я потряс его за плечо, и он вскочил, широко распахнув глаза, бешено завертел головой по сторонам.  
«Стив», — только и сказал он, заметив меня. Впервые назвал по имени. Я залез к нему на диван, завернул нас обоих в одеяло, и так мы просидели молча до самого утра.

Январь 11, 1994  
Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс попал в плен в сорок третьем году в составе сто седьмого полка. С тех пор числился пропавшим без вести. Из библиотеки я выбрел, пошатываясь.  
Советский союз же воевал против нацистов, или как?!  
Поверил бы в реинкарнацию, не стой в углу комнаты гроб-холодильник.

Январь 12, 1994  
Баки снова сидит, уставившись в окно. Но взгляд осмысленный.  
Попросил его не трогать.

Январь 14, 1994  
А ведь казалось, что мы почти не разговариваем. В квартире стало так тихо, что хоть кричи.

Январь 17, 1994  
Зайдя в квартиру, обнаружил Баки в углу, у гроба-холодильника. Его трясло. С перепугу я сначала наорал на него, потом вытащил, завернул в плед и сам уселся рядом.  
И тогда он заговорил. Он родился здесь, в Нью-Йорке. В сорок третьем отправился на фронт, попал в плен к нацистам. Заболел, не мог работать и оказался на лабораторном столе. Дальше — урывками. Голод, жажда. Не дают спать. Ожоги. Зачем-то отпилили руку. Очень больно. Профессор в очках. Рука, металлическая, кого-то душит. Личный номер три два пять… дальше забыл. Забылось имя. Они говорили — Солдат. Нет, не русские, еще не русские. Русские были потом. Темные коридоры. Лампы. Решетки. Больно. Пистолет упирается под ребра. Куратор. Код. Электричество. Разряд. Голова взрывается. Смерть. Чужая смерть.  
На этом месте Баки затрясло так, что я бросил салфетку, на которой записывал, и изо всех сил прижал его к дивану. Не помогло. Он бился как в припадке, а потом вырвался — и опять скорчился в углу.

Январь 18, 1994  
По полу валяются салфетки. На них записи типа «29 дек. 67 Альб. Смит, сем», «12 мар. 81 Тер. Вин.» и так далее. Я спросил, что это.  
«Это люди, которых я убил, — глухо сказал Баки. — Невинные люди».  
Всего сорок салфеток, я специально посчитал. Мой Баки — наемный убийца. Он работал на Гидру, организацию, которую основали нацисты, и которая пережила нацистское государство.  
Мой Баки убивал невинных людей.

Январь 19, 1994  
Домой сегодня не пойду. Не знаю, как посмотреть ему в глаза. Баки. Черт.

Февраль 2, 1994  
Пострадать я, конечно, решил с размахом. В такой мороз часами слоняться по улице — самоубийство, но тогда мне было все равно. Как добрался домой — не помню. Очнулся в собственной постели, диагноз — лакунарная ангина. Баки сидел рядом и сосредоточенно помешивал ложкой чай, не глядя на меня.  
Я взял его за живую руку, не очень соображая от температуры. В голове крутилась мысль: если бы он ушел, я бы умер. И что-то подсказывало, ангина сыграла бы тут не главную роль.  
Говорить по-прежнему трудно. Но придется.

Февраль 4, 1994  
«Этого не может быть, — сказал я ему. — Паззл не складывается. Если бы ты работал на Гидру все пятьдесят лет, жертв было бы куда больше».  
«Вспоминай, — сказал я. — Мне нужны подробности».

Февраль 8, 1994  
Он вспоминает. Я записываю. В отдельной тетради, которую потом сожгу. Не только про убийства, о нет. Что они делали с ним, нелюди! Мне начали сниться кошмары. Так и просыпаемся по восемь раз за ночь — то я, то он. Но не останавливаемся.  
Он вспоминает — я записываю. Нужна полная картина.  
Когда Баки в очередной раз заходится в истерике, я обнимаю его и начинаю читать Киплинга: «День — ночь — день — ночь — мы идём по Африке, день — ночь — день — ночь — всё по той же Африке. Пыль — пыль — пыль — пыль — от шагающих сапог. Нет перемен на войне».  
Мы раскачиваемся вместе под четкий ритм, и стоны постепенно затихают.

Февраль 11, 1994  
Как горох из мешка. Нет, скорее, как дерьмо. Я уже не могу слушать, я хочу прижимать Баки к себе до тех пор, пока он не замолчит. Пока слова не кончатся. Хочу заорать: «Ты не виновен, сержант!»  
Но я терплю. Он должен выговориться.  
День — ночь, день — ночь.

Февраль 12, 1994  
Нет перемен на войне.

Февраль 14, 1994  
Пыль-пыль-пыль-пыль.  
Г. Ст. и его жена. По телевизору говорили, несчастный случай, я помню. Это было совсем недавно.  
На очередной салфетке Баки записал мне десять слов. Это код, с помощью которого его превращали в убийцу. Выучил их наизусть, а салфетку сжег. И тетрадь тоже.  
Для этого уговорил Баки выйти на улицу: мы пошли на берег залива и устроили там костер. На обратном пути попалось объявление о невероятных скидках в честь дня всех влюбленных. Очень актуально. Блин.

Февраль 17, 1994  
Черт, неужели закончилось? Баки весь какой-то отрешенный, но хотя бы не сверлит взглядом стену. Вытащил в кафе, наелись панкейков — он сладких, я соленых.  
Пропади она пропадом, эта Гидра. Говорили о том, что стоило бы обратиться в ФБР, но тогда возьмутся в первую очередь за самого Баки. Я категорически запретил. Похоже, Гидра вымирает сама по себе. Советская часть развалилась вместе с Союзом, поэтому Баки решили тайно переправить в американскую. Но и здесь, наверное, не все гладко, раз потерянный холодильник никто не искал.  
Когда вернулись домой, Баки снял со своего гроба все книги, сдернул покрывало и открыл дверцу. Негромко попросил меня подойти. Внутри осталась только стеклянная капсула, остальное разъела кислота. Баки сказал, так делали, чтобы скрыть следы. Если бы капсулу не открыли вовремя, кислота бы все равно пошла. Черт. Не хочу об этом думать.  
Вечером сидели на диване в обнимку и смотрели фильм про зомби. Не страшно совсем.

Февраль 18, 1994  
Баки исчез. По дороге с работы я купил его любимые пирожные. Но свет в квартире не горел, и он не спал на диване, и никакой тебе записки «Прощай, сопляк, мне надоело». Похоже, он ушел, в чем был. Любимая кружка стоит на полке. Может быть, его похитили. Может быть, Гидра…

Февраль 19, 1994  
Обежал все соседние кварталы. Баки никто не видел. Никто не слышал звуков борьбы или выстрелов. В полицию было идти глупо, но я на всякий случай сходил. Спросил, не случилось ли сегодня чего-нибудь подозрительного. Офицер, кажется, решил, что я сумасшедший, но вежливо ответил, что вот как раз сегодня в районе ничего не произошло, если не считать кражи трех пакетов маршмеллоу из супермаркета. Малолетних преступников уже вернули родителям.  
Вернулся домой и обыскал все еще раз. Ничего. Точнее, все на месте. На двери нет следов взлома, значит, ее открыли изнутри. Опросил соседей: миссис Филлипс маялась зубной болью и весь день просидела у окна, никто не приходил, она бы услышала. Но что я знаю о Гидре? Может быть, они позвонили и, когда Баки взял трубку, прочитали ему код по телефону. Или перебили волну радио. Или подбросили записку, пригрозив взорвать какую-нибудь школу. Нужно позвонить в ФБР, рассказать все, что знаю. Подожду еще сутки и позвоню.

Февраль 20, 1994  
Ночью снова не спал. Не могу. Все время прислушиваюсь, не стучат ли в дверь.  
Открыл Киплинга. Обнаружил, что в книге не хватает страницы. Не хватает стихотворения «Пыль».  
Баки ушел сам, и это все, что он забрал с собой.

Март 1, 1994  
Виноват только я. Кто дал мне право судить его? Ненавижу проклятую Гидру, но чем лучше я сам? День за днем я пытал Баки, заставлял его вспоминать лица жертв, вспоминать все, что творили с ним палачи. Возомнил себя Великим Инквизитором, вольным казнить и миловать. Думал, что мое помилование поможет ему простить себя. Самонадеянный осел!  
Приступ накрыл неожиданно, еле откопал ингалятор. Когда я успел забыть, что такое астма?

Апрель 2, 1994  
Никогда не перестану винить себя. Слепой кретин! Взял три проекта сразу, работаю сутками как проклятый. Не помогает. Баки, я так соскучился! (зачеркнуто)

Июнь 13, 1994  
Баки Баки Баки Баки. Где же ты? Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Может, когда-нибудь ты сможешь простить и вер (зачеркнуто). Не надо. Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
Глупая надежда! Исчезни, перестань мучить меня!

Сентябрь 16, 1994  
На три месяца я забыл этот дневник в дальнем ящике стола. Было стыдно за мысли и сны. Уж лучше бы кошмары.  
Сегодня из России пришло письмо без обратного адреса. Сердце мое билось как сумасшедшее, когда я его открывал. Внутри оказалась вчетверо сложенная бумажка: та самая страница из Киплинга, уже изрядно потрепанная. Должно быть, это означает: «Теперь мне хорошо, Стив. Я забыл все плохое, что случилось со мной, пора забыть и тебя. Спасибо за помощь. Прощай».  
Прощай, Баки.  
Я люблю тебя.

Декабрь 1, 1994  
ВЕРНУЛСЯ

Декабрь 2, 1994  
Баки вернулся. Когда он появился на пороге: похудевший, обритый почти наголо и без руки, я до крови прокусил губу, чтобы не разреветься.  
Мы проговорили сутки. Из России он отправился пешком через Аляску. Вышел из леса в Северной Дакоте и слонялся по деревням, пока его не сдали полиции. Там он заявил, что ничего не помнит, но хочет вернуться к нормальной жизни. Два месяца подозрительного бродягу проверяли психологи и криминалисты. К счастью, государственный адвокат принял его проблемы близко к сердцу и не унимался до тех пор, пока Баки не выдали новенький ID и не отпустили на все четыре стороны. Теперь его зовут Бак Стивен Роджерс.  
Дальше получилось очень неловко, но я все равно запишу. Я сказал, что это самое дурацкое имя, которое я когда-либо слышал. Оказалось, Стивен Роджерс был лучшим другом Баки. Он умер от пневмонии в марте сорок второго, из-за этого Баки пошел добровольцем на фронт в первых рядах.  
Его звали Стив. Как меня.  
Так или иначе, теперь у Баки есть документы и медицинская страховка. Руку ему сняли в России какие-то народные умельцы. Гидра не найдет следов.  
Когда я проснулся от того, что свело шею, Баки сидел за столом и читал мой дневник. Не успел я открыть рот, чтобы наорать на этого придурка, как он негромко спросил, буду ли я любить его теперь, когда у него нет руки. Я сердито ответил, что без руки — это ерунда. Люблю же я его без мозгов.  
И впервые на моей памяти Баки рассмеялся.

Декабрь 5, 1994  
Баки между делом спросил, в какой любви я ему признался. Я ответил. Честно. Я честно ответил, потому что врать — плохо, даже когда боишься, что единственный друг опять сбежит на край света. Баки думал всю ночь. Утром, провожая меня на работу, сказал, что не имеет права быть счастливым.  
Чуть не запорол чертеж, сочиняя ответ. Вечером заявил ему: «Про себя можешь думать, что хочешь, а я такое право имею, это написано в Декларации независимости, — и прежде, чем он пожелал мне этого дела с кем-нибудь другим, добавил: — Я десять месяцев пытался быть счастливым без тебя. Дохлый номер. Так что буду с тобой. До конца».  
Он обиженно заявил, что это свинство. Что ему почти восемьдесят, а тут какой-то сопляк нарисовался, жизни учит.  
Пригрозил, что зачитаю код и велю не маяться дурью. Баки покраснел от злости и выпалил, что я ohuevshiy mudak (искал в словаре, не нашел) и вот поэтому у меня нет друзей. Идиота кусок!  
Не разговариваем.

Декабрь 7, 1994  
Ночью Баки залез ко мне под одеяло и сообщил, что извиняться не собирается, потому что был прав. Ха! Я тоже не собираюсь.  
Не понимаю, чего он так переживает из-за руки. Обнимать у него прекрасно получается и одной.

Январь 22, 1995  
«Однорукий бармен» звучит почти как «однорукий бандит». Я так и сказал. Но как он бутылками жонглирует — закачаешься. Любовался весь вечер.  
Выпив собственный коктейль, этот придурок сболтнул, что послал мне страницу из Киплинга просто так, сообщить, что жив-здоров, а писать настоящее письмо, видите ли, конспирация не позволяла. Придурок и есть.

Февраль 4, 1995  
Кто бы мог подумать, что бармен в Нью-Йорке получает больше, чем помощник архитектора.

Февраль 10, 1995  
Отвезли на загородную свалку то, что осталось от холодильника. Собственно, там мало, что осталось. Стеклянную капсулу разбили молотками и разбросали куски подальше друг от друга.

Март 23, 1995  
Целовались в парке минут сорок. Потом дрались с какими-то гомофобами. Потом Баки мазал мне царапины йодом и говорил, что я сумасшедший. Я только фыркал в ответ. Будто он не заметил с самого начала.


End file.
